


Многообещающее знакомство

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: На шаттле на свежедемилитаризованный Баджор Гарак сталкивается с двумя офицерами Звездного флота, один из которых – Джулиан Башир; молодой и очень горячий.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Многообещающее знакомство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promissory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378226) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



– Прошу прощения, у меня место F6. Мне кажется, это с той стороны, рядом с вами?

Гарак стоял в проходе, уже ощущая первые проблески клаустрофобии, и рассматривал двух офицеров Звездного флота. Человек и трилл сидели в его ряду на ближних к проходу сиденьях. Невероятное везение – получить самое дальнее место, да еще и с солдатами враждебного союза, перекрывающими выход.

Человек наклонился, проверяя номер кресла.

– Да, F6.

– Благодарю. Если позволите.

Кардассианец к этому моменту уже встал бы и вышел в проход, вежливо пропуская Гарака. Федералам, очевидно, достойных манер не привили. Они поджали ноги и развернулись боком, явно ожидая, что Гарак протиснется мимо. Он так и поступил, надеясь, что они сполна насладились видом его тыльной части.

Гарак приготовился к длительному полету до Баджора, устраиваясь поудобнее и невольно слушая соседей, которые вернулись к прерванному разговору. Не слушать их с такой громкостью было невозможно.

Впрочем, он не отказался бы от подслушивания, даже если бы они перешептывались. 

Пожалуй, назвать разговором этот односторонний треп было бы слишком щедро: человек болтал без остановки, трилл вежливо слушала, смирившись с таким развлечением. Она кивала, иногда вставляла комментарии, пока ее взгляд не замер, а невербальные сигналы, намекающие, что она предпочла бы почитать ПАДД, не сделались совсем явными. 

Гараку очень быстро это надоело. Он решил заняться другим – мысленно составить список дел, которые ему предстоят, когда он вернется на Терок Нор. Разумеется, если считать, что ему позволят вернуться.

После отступления Кардассии с Баджора Гарак был вынужден спешно искать убежище на территории Федерации. Для этого требовалось подать официальный запрос на предоставление убежища, а для подачи запроса – вынести дело на судебное рассмотрение на Земле.

Признаться честно, это отступление было не единственной причиной. В последние дни напряжение очень возросло, и баджорцы с кардассианцами стали для Гарака угрозой в равной степени. Не более чем очередной безликий  _ карди _ в глазах баджорцев, отщепенец-изгнанник для кардассианцев. Ни одна из сторон не колебалась бы ни секунды перед убийством Гарака. И поэтому пришлось заручиться помощью Кварка, чтобы тот тайком вывез Гарака, как только поступило известие о решении Центрального командования.

Путешествие было долгим. Корабли, остановки, новые корабли – целых полторы недели, чтобы достичь сердца Федерации.

Нахождение на инопланетном корабле давало ощущение уязвимости. Кардассианские корабли имели одинаковую планировку и стиль, и ощущались как дом, даже те, на которых Гарак раньше не был. Этот же корабль, напротив, был полон чужаков, слишком ярких ламп и леденящего космического холода. Цепкие когти клаустрофобии не отпускали Гарака в недрах кораблей, за их твердыми корпусами, когда он представлял, как их качает, словно старинные парусные лодки. Не улучшало ситуацию и то, что из-за нестабильного финансового положения он был вынужден ютиться в самых тесных каютах – в случаях, когда каюты вообще были.

Нейрональный микрочип, эта прелестнейшая разработка, был его единственным облегчением. За последние несколько недель он включался и выключался несколько раз, реагируя на растущее напряжение. Все, чего хотелось бы Гараку, – чтобы тот работал постоянно. Тот, кому пришла в голову блестящая идея поставить на эту чертову штуку предохранитель, должен быть подвергнут дисциплинарному взысканию.

За исключением сильной физической боли или дискомфорта, он должен был обеспечивать облегчение не более чем на пару-тройку часов за раз. Гарак нашел способы преодолевать этот порог при необходимости, но они были довольно неудобными.

На рассмотрение дела Гарака ушло несколько невыносимых дней. После того, как все соглашения были заключены и окончательно подтверждены, Гарака отправили назад на Баджор, где ему предстояло еще одно слушание о предоставлении убежища. На этот раз от Временного правительства Баджора.

Если все пойдет хорошо, он будет снова на Терок Нор в течение недели. Если нет – Гарак был более чем находчив. Возможно, он мог бы спрятаться на одной из малых планет на противоположной от Кардассии границе Федерации. Не то чтобы это могло обеспечить ему достаточную защиту.

Нет, не нужно думать об этом. Сейчас Гарак мало что мог сделать, чтобы повлиять на результат, такие мысли только усилят клаустрофобию. Гарак уже чувствовал давление на своей коже, угрожающее давление и потребность бороться с ним, всплыть, найти немного воздуха.

Нет! Нужно думать о чем-то другом.

Когда Гарак вернется – а он вернется. Точно вернется. Что ж, его ожидает столько дел! Провести ревизию магазина, задокументировать украденные товары, заменить оборудование, найти новых поставщиков тканей, очистить и отремонтировать все повреждения, которые, несомненно, появились за время его отсутствия из-за беспорядков, обновить систему безопасности, попытаться понять, что теперь в моде у баджорцев… Да будут ли вообще у него покупатели?

До этого Гарак в основном чинил и шил кардассианскую военную форму. Иногда занимался гражданскими костюмами, но за все время у него был только один клиент-баджорец. Владелец магазина на Променаде и известный соратник гала Дуката. Большая вероятность, что к этому моменту его уже вздернули на перилах. 

Возможно, это была не слишком хорошая идея. Ему стоит первым же шаттлом вернуться в Федерацию и найти убежище где-то в другом месте. Баджорцы – довольно примитивная, не вполне цивилизованная раса. В конце концов, именно поэтому кардассианцы и взяли их под свое покровительство. Возможно, когда он прилетит, баджорцы и его вздернут в качестве примера, невзирая его на поведение и статус. Какое же глупое стремление.

Если Гарак попробует заново открыть магазин, покупателей все равно не будет! Он обнищает, будет не в состоянии покинуть станцию и окажется в полной милости этих дворняг. Он почти чувствовал это. Пойманный. В ловушке. В ловушке с людьми, которые его ненавидят. В металлическом ящике в космосе. В такой же ловушке, как сейчас. Почему на этих шаттлах такие низкие потолки? Они давят на него, он лежит на дне океана, придавленный, пойманный, и...

Из размышлений Гарака выбил, в буквальном смысле, острый локоть. Это снова был человек, который теперь слишком размашисто жестикулировал – и который сразу вернулся к своему рассказу, лишь бегло извинившись. Что-то про тест, в котором он пропустил вопрос. Зачем добровольно делиться такой информацией было выше понимания Гарака, но логика федералов часто сбивала с толку.

Гарак оказался настолько позорно захвачен своими мыслями, что забыл о наблюдении за соседями. Человек тем временем придвинулся к триллу гораздо ближе, и его рука сейчас лежала на спинке ее кресла.

О. Так вот что это было. Неудачная, неправильная попытка флирта. И также абсолютно недопустимая. Оба офицера не просто находились в публичном месте и носили униформу – Гарак достаточно разбирался в знаках отличия Звездного Флота, чтобы понимать, что трилл была выше рангом. Возможно, человек пытался продвинуться в ранге через секс. Даже в кардассианской армии такое случалось чаще, чем кто-либо был готов признать, а федералы славились репутацией сексуально безудержных существ.

Тем не менее, казалось, человек должен был заметить отсутствие интереса и остановиться вместо того, чтобы продолжать приставать. Слушая его, Гарак уже начал тосковать по своему микрочипу, но тот отключился несколько часов назад. Он не мог причинить себе достаточно сильную боль, чтобы снова включить его прямо сейчас. Если только…

Гарак встречал такую упертую самоуверенность у многих мужчин. Они были раздражающими, но предсказуемыми – если Гарак что и знал, так это то, насколько они ненавидят, когда их собственную тактику обращают против них. Особенно если это делает другой мужчина. Если все пойдет хорошо, Гарак быстро получит в челюсть за такой же возмутительный флирт.

– Если позволите снова вас потревожить, – прервал Гарак человека, – поскольку мы направляемся на Баджор, я не был курсе, что у Звездного Флота есть военные интересы в этой зоне. У вас там форпост? Признаюсь, я удивлен, что баджорцы позволили это так скоро после избавления от кардассианского влияния.

Человек запнулся на середине фразы и развернулся к Гараку вполоборота, сдвинув брови.

– Звездный Флот не является военной организацией. Он просто направляет нескольких офицеров, чтобы помочь поддерживать стабильность после того беспорядка, который оставили кардассианцы. Почему вас это так интересует?

Он смотрел на Гарака с подозрением.

Гарак подался вперед, облокачиваясь на ручку кресла между ними и позволяя ладони скользнуть на колено чужака.

– Я просто задумался, где бы мне за время визита познакомиться с приятным молодым офицером вроде вас.

Глаза человека комично округлились. Попался.

И с этого момента все пошло не так. Вместо открытого возмущения, вежливого отказа или краткого «Не заинтересован» молодой человек расплылся в широчайшей улыбке.

Теперь центром его внимания был Гарак. Отвернувшись от трилла, человек приосанился, добавляя улыбке оттенок – видимо, обворожительности, по крайней мере по своим собственным стандартам. Во имя Союза, что Гарак на себя только что навлек? 

– Я доктор Джулиан Башир, главный врач космической станции «Глубокий Космос 9». Очень рад нашему знакомству.

Он протянул руку, которую Гарак неуверенно пожал. Ему давно не приходилось вспоминать человеческих традиций, но, кажется, прикасаться к чужой руке считалось корректной формой приветствия – насколько бы личным ни казался этот жест самому Гараку. Башир ответил на рукопожатие с удвоенной силой, и Гарак от удивления чуть не отдернул руку.

Башир отпустил ладонь Гарака и облокотился на ручку кресла, подпирая кулаком подбородок.

– Знаете, это просто потрясающе, что мне вообще удалось попасть сюда. В Медицинской Академии на выпускных… 

Гарак умер. Нет, не к такой боли он стремился. Ему нужен был триггер, включающий источник удовольствия, а не вот это. Но он все равно продолжил сидеть, кивая и прилагая все усилия, чтобы следить за рассказом. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от надвигающейся паники.

Сосредоточься на теле рядом. Оно источает тепло. Жар. Слишком большую часть последних недель Гарак провел в вымораживающей атмосфере. Он не мог представить, зачем кардассианцы вообще решили направиться к звездам, таким холодным, таким далеким от родных мест. В иссушающий вакуум, где можно было сохранить кусочек тепла, только отгородившись толстой металлической броней.

А если что-то случится с системой терморегуляции?

Логика подсказывала, что смерть от холода была бы последней в списке возможных проблем. Из-за тепла, выделяемого двигателями и многочисленными живыми существами на борту, и химического обмена в клетках, удушье и тепловой удар случились бы гораздо раньше. Гарак это знал.

Но какая-то часть его мозга была загипнотизирована этой пустотой по другую сторону окна. В отличие от других видов, Гарак не мог переносить отрицательных температур. У него не было внутренних резервов или способности генерировать тепло, на которые можно было бы положиться.

Конечности станут тяжелыми и неуклюжими. Сознание затуманится и замедлится. Он не сможет бороться. Вместо этого он будет ощущать, как нарастает боль в мышцах, а кровь превращается в лед. Его не спасет даже микрочип. Какой толк в эндорфинах, если они  пойманы в зародыше ? Нет, не будет никакого выхода, никакого выхода нет, он был ловушке, и…

– Вы в порядке? – Башир выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Прошу прощения, что вы имеете в виду?

– Вы как будто отключились, и у вас участилось дыхание. Знаете, космическая болезнь гораздо более распространенное явление, чем…

Гарак скользнул рукой по бедру Башира, чуть сжимая.

Тот резко вдохнул.

– Уверяю вас, дорогой мой – пока вы здесь, у меня все замечательно.

Возможно, это было грубовато. Но лучше показаться слишком настойчивым кардассианцем, не стесняющимся делать прямые авансы незнакомому человеку, чем позволить просочиться хоть намеку на то, что происходило с ним на самом деле.

Он позволил руке скользнуть вверх по ноге Башира – внутренней ее части. Даже сквозь брюки – ужасно сидящие на фигуре, заметил Гарак – тело доктора ощущалось очень, очень теплым. Гарак бы многое отдал, чтобы свернуться рядом с этим человеком и начать впитывать его тепло. Впитывать до тех пор, пока Башир не превратится в пустую ледяную оболочку, а тело Гарака не пресытится.

– Возможно, я просто некомфортно чувствую себя в путешествиях, – добавил Гарак. – Это была очень длительная и тяжелая поездка. И я нечасто встречаю таких внимательных и преданных своей профессии молодых людей.

На лице Башира сменилось несколько нераспознаваемых выражений, прежде чем он выпалил:

– М, знаете, я мог бы, м, провести быстрое обследование, если хотите. Убедиться, что с вами все в порядке, просто на всякий случай. Конечно, нужно какое-то уединенное место – может, я подожду вас, м, в санитарной кабинке? 

И почему бы нет? Мир разваливался на части. Если Гараку повезет, он застрянет на этой баджорской станции неизвестно насколько. Там точно не будет секса.

Гарак устал. Устал от путешествия, металлических корпусов вокруг и постоянного беспокойства. Вероятность, что он снова встретит кого-то с этого рейса среди миллиардов живых существ Галактики была близка к нулевой. 

Так что он ответил:

– Это вполне возможно.

– Я тогда встану. Подожди пару минут и приходи следом.

Как будто Гараку требовались наставления, как быть осторожным. Но он послушался, глядя как Башир встал и проскользнул мимо трилла, полностью погрузившейся к этому моменту в свой ПАДД. Максимум внимания, которое трилл уделила Баширу – это чуть сдвинула ноги в сторону.

Гарак подождал полные пять минут прежде чем встать и проследовать в конец шаттла. Туалетов было два, но заперт только один. Гарак тихонько постучал, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь. Башир ожидал его, прислонившись к раковине.

– Я почти решил, что ты передумал.

Гарак остановил его прежде, чем тот продолжил беседу.

– Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от разговоров и постарайтесь не шуметь. В этих кабинках нет звукоизоляции.

И Гарак прекрасно об этом знал. Во время переброски между системами на пути к Земле у Гарака было место прямо перед туалетами, и кабинку занял страдающий космической болезнью лурианец. Перелет длился всего шесть часов, но забудется он не скоро.

Башир кивнул, его глаза лучились восторгом. Гарак понадеялся, что это того стоит. Кабинка была довольно маленькой.

Внезапно Башир сократил пространство между ними, взяв лицо Гарака обеими руками и целуя прямо в губы. Гарак поцеловал его в ответ, притягивая к себе за бедра. Он готов был позволить человеку этот поцелуй, но только пока, времени на прелюдию особо не было.

Кроме того, они были незнакомцами. Они не были друг другу ничего должны. О, он мог понять очарование лениво-неспешного дня в постели за исследованием какой-то новой необычной расы, но это было совсем другое. То, что происходило сейчас, было случайным одноразовым сексом, не более.

Гарак позволил своим рукам свободно скользить по телу Башира. Казалось, они сами приняли решение спуститься к его заднице и обхватить упругие мускулы. Башир подался вперед, потираясь бедрами о бедра – и, да, вот этот пресловутый человеческий пру́т.

Гарак не мог вообразить, каково это – когда гениталии постоянно находятся снаружи. Несомненно, это полная неразбериха со сверхчувствительностью и постоянным трением. Но Баширу определенно нравилось тереться о Гарака даже через грубый материал брюк Звездного Флота и издавать тихие горловые звуки.

Башир углубил поцелуй, обводя языком рот Гарака. Странное, гладкое, влажное ощущение…

И этот поцелуй отдавал сильным привкусом гакха. Не желая снова ощущать вкус недавнего чужого обеда, Гарак отстранился, соскальзывая руками с лица и маскируя отвращение, спускаясь губами вдоль шеи Башира. Только легчайшие поцелуи и покусывания. Не годится оставлять следы на незнакомце.

Башир откинул голову в сторону, открываясь движениям Гарака. Его руки нашли новую цель: одна упоительно сжала гребни на плече, другая заскользила вниз, ощупывая Гарака между ног.

Но находить было нечего. Гарак почувствовал, как рука Башира, после любопытствующего поглаживания поверх одежды, скользнула вверх под тунику и вдоль пояса в поисках застежки. Баширу явно не хватало терпения. Он провел беглое сканирование рукой, а затем, вместо того, чтобы вежливо попросить или позволить Гараку самому расстегнуть застежку, просто сунул руку ему в брюки.

Гарак сжал зубы. Он совсем недавно расшил на этих брюках пояс. 

Но тут Башир нашел щель, провел по ней уверенными пальцами, и Гарак забыл об одежде. У него перехватило дыхание, когда щель расслабилась и подалась под поглаживаниями, позволяя пальцу погрузиться внутрь.

Гарак вцепился Баширу в плечи. Удовольствие было ярче, чем он ожидал. Наверняка же прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз что-то вводил в себя?

Очень скоро Башир начал пытаться проникнуть глубже, но ему мешал пояс брюк Гарака. Он попытался подтолкнуть всю кисть, но Гарак остановил его, заставил убрать руку и, наконец, расстегнул застежку, чтобы спасти брюки от дальнейших повреждений. Искусственная гравитация сразу стянула их к коленям.

С довольным «м-м» Башир воспользовался моментом, чтобы скользнуть внутрь еще двумя пальцами, одним за другим.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Прошу прощения? – прошептал в ответ Гарак, застигнутый врасплох. 

– Твое имя. Какое у тебя имя?

Серьезно? Башир решил узнать это сейчас? Если доктора действительно заботил этот вопрос, ему следовало задать его, когда они еще сидели в креслах.

Но сейчас, когда вопрос был задан, Гарак ощутил нечто похожее на стыд и смущение. Вот он – в туалете космического шаттла, с инопланетянином, о котором ничего не знает, которого только что встретил, едва ли перекинулся десятком слов, который к тому же является офицером вражеской армии – и Гарак предоставил этому человеку свободу распоряжаться своим телом как тому будет приятно.

И, очевидно, приятным для Башира было засунуть сразу три пальца глубоко в ажан Гарака, доставляя невообразимое удовольствие. Ужасающе непристойно.

– Гарак, – решился он наконец ответить.

– Что ж, мистер Гарак, я очень рад, что мы встретились.

– Взаимно.

И на этих словах Башир выскользнул за пределы досягаемости, вниз, опускаясь на колени.

Этого Гарак не ожидал. Это было бы беспрецедентно даже если бы его пру́т уже показался наружу, а Башир решил заявить о своем доминировании, ублажая и угрожая зубами в такой опасной близости, но это было нечто другое. То, чего ни один кардассианец никогда бы не осмелился попробовать.

Гарак затаил дыхание в предвкушении, когда Башир наклонился ближе, тяжело, влажно и горячо дыша, и не колеблясь ни секунды – и что это говорило о том, где побывал его рот до этого? – дерзко лизнул краешек прямо над щелью ажана.

Гарак со всхлипом втянул воздух. Из всех бесстыдств!

Для человека это явно прозвучало приглашением. Он буквально набросился на Гарака, с энтузиазмом вылизывая, скрещивая пальцы, толкаясь внутрь, широко раскрывая ажан для своего голодного языка. Это было за гранью всех приличий – и Гарак наслаждался каждым движением.

Похоже, Баширу это тоже доставляло удовольствие – он придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь возбужденным половым органом к ноге Гарака. Теплые бедра обхватили ногу, упругие мышцы сжались, позволяя Баширу сохранить равновесие и координацию, когда он начал с нажимом тереться.

Гарак осторожно положил руку на затылок Башира, прижимая его к себе. Какой странный мех у этих существ, такой разнообразный. Он провел рукой по голове Башира, чувствуя, как кудри цепляются и ловят его за пальцы, от макушки к шее. Безоговорочное доверие, с которым Башир позволил незнакомому человеку прикоснуться к столь уязвимому месту, было захватывающим.

Вскоре Гарак почувствовал, как мускулы вокруг его ажана расслабляются под напором, открывая щель, позволяя Баширу вжаться лицом еще сильнее. Желание  вывернуться было очень сильным. Насколько легко было бы просто позволить пру́ту скользнуть вперед, вытолкнуться наружу, прямо в теплый и такой жаждущий рот Башира. Но Гарак не мог, не должен был поддаваться этому искушению.

Однако слишком скоро эверсия стала неизбежной. Исследовавший Гарака кончик языка отыскал головку пру́та, и Башир застонал, развратно и слишком громко, в ажан Гарака. Гарак почувствовал, что пру́т начал выскальзывать наружу против его воли.

Он смирился с ощущением холодного воздуха и неохотно потянул Башира за волосы, отстраняя. Он не настолько потерял рассудок, чтобы отдаваться на милость незнакомца.

Лицо Башира было чистым развратом. Глаза, прикрытые и потемневшие, словно под действием наркотика, блестящий от слюны и других жидкостей подбородок.

– Что? – на выдохе спросил Башир.

– Дорогой мой, я, конечно, приветствую ваш настрой, и я не очень много знаю о привычках вашей расы – но мы только что встретились.

– О, – выдохнул Башир разочарованно.

Гарак откинул волосы Башира с лица, терпеливо ожидая, когда человек придет в себя.

Очнувшись, в конце концов, от своего эйфорического транса, Башир произнес: 

– Ну, мы можем заняться чем-то другим. Я уверен. Не слишком много времени и пространства для чего-то особенного, но ... О! – С резким звуком он хлопнул себя по лбу. – Конечно! Это же очевидно.

Он прощально погладил ногу Гарака и поднялся. На секунду теплый контакт исчез – человек отступил на шаг, чтобы было удобнее расстегнуть брюки. Но разочарование Гарака длилось недолго. Башир озорно усмехнулся, раздался звук застежки, и его брюки упали на пол. 

Перед Гараком красовался весьма непривычный набор гениталий. Одно дело знать в теории, что человеческий пру́т не убирается в тело, несколько другое – чувствовать подтверждение этого через ткань, но совсем иное – увидеть.

Башир отпихнул брюки в сторону и гордо встал, руки на бедрах, с самодовольной улыбкой, давая Гараку время все детально разглядеть и осмыслить.

Зрелище почти шокировало. Не было никакой щели, из которой мог бы выдвигаться пру́т – вместо нее был клочок меха, из которого он просто торчал. Он был странной формы и причудливого цвета, и настолько сухим, что Гарак даже задумался, нет ли у человека какого-то сексуального расстройства. Позади пру́та свободно свисали два кожаных мешочка, покрытые редким мехом, о назначении которых оставалось только догадываться.

Это было одной из самых странных вещей, которые Гарак видел в своей жизни.

Башира, однако, казалось, совершенно не смутил пру́т самого Гарака. Как, впрочем, и должно быть при виде нормального фаллоса.

Дав Гараку несколько мгновений насладиться видом, Башир убрал руки с бедер и придвинулся ближе. Он положил одну руку на бедро Гарака, сжимая (и вероятно, оценивая образ жизни Гарака на станции), и обхватил оба пру́та другой, выравнивая и крепко удерживая. Оказаться столь интимно прижатым к настолько инопланетному органу было непривычно и странно.

Отдав ситуацию в умелые руки Башира, Гарак какое-то время не мог решить, куда деть свои. В конце концов, он положил их Баширу на плечи, мягко разминая мышцы и надеясь, что ощущения окажутся приятными, пусть даже и не слишком чувственными.

Башир несколько раз провел рукой, приспосабливаясь и распределяя смазку Гарака на оба пру́та, прежде чем начать двигать кулаком быстро и сильно. С каждым движением он издавал странный тихий звук, что показалось Гараку довольно милым. Жаль, что они не могли дать себе полную волю из-за риска быть обнаруженными.

Гарак снова притянул к себе Башира, целуя. Поцелуй быстро стал настойчивым и глубоким, и язык Башира вновь попытался проникнуть ему в рот. На этот раз Гарак уступил, страдая от привкусов гакха и собственной смазки. Но лучше так, если это поможет сделать звуки чуть тише и кончить им обоим чуть быстрее. И возможность прикусить Башира за язык, если он вдруг решится на что-то вероломное, также не была лишней.

Возбуждение полыхало у Гарака внутри, внизу живота, пока Башир продолжал свои действия. Это было почти неловко – то, как быстро Гарак оказался близок к оргазму. Слишком быстро, даже если учитывать необходимость поскорее завершить их встречу.

Самым постыдным казалось то, что Башир далеко не был великолепен. Нет, по сути, он не был и ужасен, но, двигая рукой вдоль пру́та, он, казалось, сосредоточился только на кончике, вместо того, чтобы уделить внимание чувствительному основанию.

А времени на такие поддразнивания у них не оставалось.

К счастью, рука Башира быстро устала. Его пальцы стали двигаться небрежнее, свободнее скользя по стволу и задевая ирлун Гарака. При первом случайном прикосновении Гарак удивленно хмыкнул, и, похоже, это воодушевило Башира прикасаться к ирлуну чаще, сосредоточившись на более плотных, скручивающих движениях.

Гарак оторвался от губ Башира, чувствуя, что приближается к оргазму. Он склонился к его уху и прошептал:

– Доктор, боюсь, я близок к тому, чтобы кончить.

Башир откинул голову назад, глядя Гараку в глаза и открывая рот, чтобы ответить…

Но словам не хватило времени – на руку Башира выплеснулась объемная порция спермы. Он с удивлением посмотрел вниз – из-за скользкой массы рука потеряла хватку и соскользнула.

Гарак схватил одноразовое полотенце и вытер свой фаллос, позволяя ему вернуться в безопасное место в лобковой сумке, прежде чем натянуть штаны. Когда он поднял глаза, чтобы выбросить полотенце в мусоросборник, то увидел, что Башир наблюдает за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, прислонившись к раковине и поглаживая себя перепачканной в сперме рукой.

Зрелище было одновременно интригующим и пугающе неловким.

Возможно, если бы Гарак не испытал только что оргазм, оно показалось бы ему еще и возбуждающим. Акт мастурбации перед партнером считался на Кардассии запретным и, как любое табу, захватывающим.

Но сейчас Гарак не мог решить, что же делать дальше. Он не мог покинуть кабинку, пока Башир все еще обнажен и взъерошен, но идея просто стоять и ждать, когда тот кончит, нравилась ему еще меньше. Кроме того, оставлять партнера заботиться о самом себе было просто грубо.

Он всегда мог, образно говоря, протянуть руку помощи, но Башир стоял напротив, и это казалось рискованным для состояния одежды. Он мог переместиться Баширу за спину. Тогда он будет зажат между Баширом и раковиной, и маленькое пространство покажется совсем крошечным. Возможно, он сможет продержаться, если Башир закончит достаточно быстро. Или же...

Его осенило.

Поскольку в человеческой культуре, очевидно, не табуировалось получение оральных ласк, а в кардассианской совершенно точно не запрещалось их оказывать, не было никаких препятствий закончить эту встречу полным взаимным удовлетворением.

Гарак остановил Башира и поднял его грязную руку за запястье, поднося ко рту. Не то чтобы ему особо нравился собственный вкус, но Башир вполне мог схватить его в порыве страсти за волосы, и риск испачкать их спермой был слишком велик, чтобы его допустить. Гарак по очереди взял каждый палец в рот, обводя языком, имитируя то, что собирался делать дальше. Закончив облизывать очередной палец, он выпускал его изо рта с легким чмоканьем. После этого Гарак опустился на колени, не сводя взгляда с лица Башира, высматривая малейшие сигналы, что следует остановиться.

Это был вызов – по крайней мере любой кардассианец посчитал бы его таковым. Гарак не исключал, что по человеческим меркам его жест был просто выражением желания. Но даже если Башир не осознавал своего подчиненного положения, для Гарака такое проявление господства над ситуацией, когда деликатная часть тела другого человека окажется у него во рту, было возбуждающим.

Он наклонился и лизнул кончик, чтобы оценить на вкус, что ему предстоит. Человеческий пру́т дернулся от прикосновения, а Башир замер на вдохе. Гарак обхватил основание, не уверенный, что люди могут сознательно контролировать эти движения, и не желая рисковать.

Решив, наконец, что может контролировать этот странный фаллос, он взял головку в рот, скользя губами вверх и вниз и постепенно спускаясь к основанию вдоль залитого его собственным семенем ствола. Это было сложно – пытаться дойти до основания, чтобы доставить Баширу должное удовольствие. Его пенис оказался аномально длинным, по крайней мере по кардассианским стандартам. Гарак не был уверен, что сможет полностью вместить его. Он ощущался горячим и тяжелым, скользя по бороздке в середине языка, все глубже и глубже, пока Гарак спускался губами вниз. Башир аккуратно положил руку ему на голову, направляя.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул он.

В какой-то момент Гарак уже не мог взять глубже, не начиная задыхаться, и принялся массировать основание рукой – надеясь, что Баширу будет этого достаточно, чтобы быстро кончить. Он продолжал сосать и вылизывать член по всей длине, пока в щеку не ткнулся настойчивый палец. Гарак переместился губами к самому кончику, с силой его всасывая. Пальцы в его волосах сжались, а пру́т Башира дернулся в кулаке.

Сначала казалось, что ничего не произошло. Затем горьковатый вкус перекрыл все другие, и Гарак удивился, что люди кончают не как кардассианцы, одним выплеском семени, а несколькими толчками. 

Как только стало ясно, что Башир кончил, и рука довольно болезненно вцепилась в волосы Гарака, пытаясь оттянуть его в сторону, Гарак позволил себе выпустить член изо рта – тот казался меньше, чем раньше, и сморщенным. 

Гарак сглотнул, не уверенный, как еще поступить, если раковина находится позади партнера. Затем, совершенно внезапно, его потянули вверх и наградили довольно неаккуратным поцелуем. Башир отстранился, криво улыбаясь, вытянул пачку бумажных полотенец и передал несколько Гараку, чтобы они могли привести себя в порядок.

Какую-то секунду они стояли в тишине. Разделив это мгновение, они были уже готовы, по крайней мере физически, вернуться в реальный мир и рассеяться среди звезд.

Тишину разрушил Башир:

– Уходим, как пришли, я первый?

Нет, только не с этой его довольной ухмылкой.

– Почему бы на этот раз мне не пойти первым? А вы последуете через несколько минут. Вас не было довольно долго, сможете притвориться, что не сошлись характерами со съеденным гакхом.

Башир кивнул:

– Конечно.

Гарак приоткрыл дверцу, достаточно, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть, и аккуратно прикрыл за собой перед тем как вернуться на место. Трилл даже не оторвала глаз от ПАДДа и лишь слегка подвинулась, чтобы пропустить его.

Меньше чем через полминуты из кабинки вынырнул этот болван с таким самодовольным видом, что история с гакхом не выглядела даже отдаленно правдивой.

В этот раз трилл подняла взгляд, и увиденного ею было достаточно, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на идиота доктора еще раз перед тем, как встать и выйти к проход, пропуская его на место. Она явно сделала выводы относительно прошедших пятнадцати минут, и, похоже, ее это невероятно позабавило. Гарак мог только надеяться, что все остальные на шаттле спали или были слишком погружены в свои ПАДДы, чтобы что-то заметить.

Башир устроился в своем кресле, послав Гараку взгляд, который, очевидно, посчитал лукавым, потом откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Его рука скользнула вниз и устроилась на колене Гарака. Это был очень самонадеянный жест, но Гарак решил пока не возражать.

В этом прикосновении была успокаивающая сила. Комфортное тепло, которым понемногу пропитывалось его тело. Вряд ли ему достанется хоть толика уюта еще долгое, долгое время. Почему бы не посмаковать то, что доступно.

Гарак сфокусировался на прикосновении, позволяя своему дыханию замедлиться в такт мягкому посапыванию позади, соскальзывая в мирный сон среди проплывающих звезд.


End file.
